Tales of Vesperia
Description Xbox 360 version Other videos about LP * Tales of Vesperia Trailer * Opening * Looking Back Episodes # Lower Quarter Chaos # Jailbreak! # Statue of the Goddess # Leaving the City # Close The Gate! # City of Blossoms # Eggbear! # Reviving the Tree # City of Shade # Under The Statue! # Ego much? # The Dresser! # Pushing Her Weight # STUN SPORE! # Broken Boss # Best of friends!.. Right. # Rhybgaro! # Basement Secrets # Jump Aboard! # A New Lead # Ruined City # Warping! # Defeat The Giant! # Burst Arte! # Malfunction! # Talking Pillar! # Curse # Punching bag! # Giant Scorpion?! # Letters # Hitching A Ride! # Up The Tower # Bounce, please! # Barbos # Punishment # Insipid Poison # It's all in the name # Shame on me! # Art of Seduction # Laborer's Camp # Directions, Directions! # The Fier.. fire.. fir.. The Boat! # The Ghost Ship # Final Wish # Backtracking # Organization! # Chipmunk Sorting~! # Rejected! # Favor # Interruption # Stolen! # Giganto Monster! # Stupid Bats! # Scorching Desert # Suspicious Knights # Desert Sands # Wandering # Struggle! # Blacked out! # Ancient Town # Back to Mantaic # I already have. # Blockade # Belius # Soul # Chosen Path # Following The Don # Manor of the Wicked # Price # Second Thoughts # Running Around! # Flattened # Guardians # SUPER BA'UL! # Phaeroh # Fresh Start # Weird Names! # Genius # The New Duke # Playboy Raven # Order, order! # Necklace Search # Suspicious Knights # Egothor Forest # Giganticmonsterdragonreallyfreakyscarything! # History Lesson # Warp # Realization # Draw a Map # Bright Light # Immortal # Moving Fortress # Heracles # Switch Confusion! # Jealous Boyfriend # Request # Frozen Blades # Now or Never # Refugees # Lone Wolf # Shambles # Indigestion! # Stages of the Moon # I'll set you free. # Quiet Time # Departure # Upgraded Boat! # Guild World Maids! # Illusion # Rock Blasting! # Masaeisachipmunk! # Entering Zaude # Empty Sleeves # Reused! # Water Puzzles! # Alexei # Scattered # Big shoes to fill # Heavy Spending # Girly! # Unfair Trade # Revenge # Basement Key # Everlight Search # Stuck up snob! # Shovel Fanatic! # Reborn # Swarm # Storyteller # Whale Race! # Crystal Caves! # Grudge # Giganto Stomping! # Way up high # Test Your Strength # Unexpected Hero # Burn! # Peekin' in! # Resolve # Giganto Finish! # Backup! # Gathering # Settle With Swords # Letting go # ...Brother? # Scavenger Hunting! # Ultimate Spear # Kowz's Sixth Sense # JARNK! # Playground # Makeshift Acting! # Book Hunt! # Professional Gambling # Loud Roar # Borderline Obsessed # On the hunt! # Guild Work # Chip Burning! # Struck Speechless # To Tarqaron # Stairs, stairs, and more stairs # Freaking Cockroch! # Follow the Switches! # Ladder Insanity # Final Two # Scavenger Hunting... AGAIN. # Rebuilt # Part-Time Job # A Different Future # New World Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Xbox 360 Let's Plays Category:PlayStation 3 Let's Plays